The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present invention relates to a template for use in installing a plurality of foundation elements, in particular anchor piles, relative to one another in an underwater ground formation, comprising at least a guide for guiding a foundation element in a guiding direction during driving of the foundation element into a seabed, and a frame including a holding member for holding said guide in transverse direction of the guiding direction.
Such a template is known from the European patent application EP 2 402 511 of the same applicant. The known template is suitable to install anchor piles in a predetermined formation with the template remaining stationary on the seabed. The template can be re-used for installing further foundation elements on other sites since after installing the anchor piles the template is lifted over the ends of the installed piles that project upwardly from the seabed and moved to the next installation site. The installed anchor piles may receive a jacket as a base for a wind turbine, for example a tripod jacket.